


Another Step

by midnight_vision



Series: Where everyone is safe and loved [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_vision/pseuds/midnight_vision
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padmé share a tender moment, and he ends up falling asleep in a bathtub.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Where everyone is safe and loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717774
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying well. I figured now is the best time for fluff.
> 
> I’m not sure if this really stands on its own since it makes a lot more sense if you’ve read It’s Only Gravity. This takes place a little over a month after chapter 23 (the one where Obi-Wan confronts you-know-who). A bunch of other cute plot ideas hit me for this universe, so expect more oneshots in the near future.

Obi-Wan could feel Padmé’s eyes on him as soon as he closed the door to their apartment, but when he looked at her, she was frowning. Had he done something to upset her?

“You need to do some relaxing,” she said as she got up from the couch and greeted him with a quick kiss. “You look like you just worked for 12 hours straight.”

He almost said it was actually 11 hours, but that would make her frown harder since she had only been exaggerating. The last few days were an anomaly since he really had been doing better about not overworking himself. He just had some deadlines coming up. “I’ll go to bed earlier.”

Anakin came out of the kitchen and pulled him into a strong hug. He really did give the best hugs, except when he was being overly emotional and impeding on Obi-Wan’s ability to breathe. “I thought you were having trouble sleeping lately.”

“I know what will help,” Padmé said with a grin, “but let’s wait until it’s closer to an appropriate bedtime. You’ll have to spend the night, of course.”

Obi-Wan didn’t usually stay at their place on a Friday night, but he wasn’t against it.

No amount of pestering from either him or Anakin would get Padmé to explain what she had in mind, so they let it go. Whatever it was, Obi-Wan trusted that it wasn’t anything outlandish. If the idea had come from Anakin, though, he would be slightly nervous.

After they watched an episode of The Great British Baking Show—Padmé got him invested in it a month ago—she declared it was time to work her magic. Obi-Wan already felt relaxed from the cuddling, but he figured more relaxation wouldn’t hurt. “So are you finally going to tell me what this grand plan is?”

She took his hand once he finished stretching and began leading him to the hallway. “Soaking in hot water while I give you head massage.”

“Oh, good choice,” Anakin said as he folded the blankets that were on the coffee table. “I’ve actually fallen asleep from that more than once.”

That sounded dangerous, but he supposed it was fine as long as Padmé didn’t leave Anakin alone.

He smelled a hint of vanilla when he walked into the bathroom, but he couldn’t locate its source until he got closer to the vanity. Two sticks had been placed in a small bottle of liquid on the counter. A candle’s scent tended to be overpowering, so he liked the bottle despite not understanding how it worked. The shower curtain was already pulled back and out of the tub, which looked extra shiny, and various towels were sitting on the toilet lid. He’d been with Anakin in his workshop before they had all settled on the couch, so it was likely Padmé had gotten everything prepared during that time.

“Do what you normally would to get ready for bed while the tub fills up.” Padmé closed the door after she turned the water on, and it wouldn’t take long for the steam to warm up the room.

It didn’t hit Obi-Wan until he was brushing his teeth that she would see him without all of his clothes on while he was in the tub. Oddly enough, that didn’t bother him. Maybe it was because it wasn’t a sexual situation. It also helped that he wasn’t embarrassed by how he looked anymore. He had gained more weight, and both of his partners had seen him in his underwear enough times that he didn’t even hesitate in taking his shirt off in front of them. As for what they hadn’t seen yet, he was average as far as he could tell, certainly nothing that would shock them.

By the time he was done washing his face, the tub was ready. He dipped his hand in to make sure it wasn’t too hot, and when he began taking his clothes off, Padmé put a hand towel on the tub’s edge and turned around. “What’s that for?”

“To cover yourself after you get in.”

Obi-Wan smiled as he set the towel aside. Of course she put that much thought into it. “Padmé, you can turn around.”

“But there’s no way you’ve undressed and covered yourself that quickly.”

“I don’t mind if you see me.”

She took a peek over her shoulder, eyebrows slightly raised, before she turned around to face him. He put his shirt on the counter, and as soon as he began removing his pants, she took her shirt off. “I’m going to feel overdressed.”

Obi-Wan doubted that was the reason. She probably thought that if she removed some of her own clothing, he wouldn’t feel as vulnerable. Honestly, it did help a little. Even though he’d gotten used to being in a certain state of undress around them, this was new, and he hesitated when he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Padmé was clearly about to say something, probably along the line of not needing to push himself if he wasn’t ready. But he _was_ ready, and to prove it, he removed that last article of clothing, dropped it on top of his pants, and slowly got into the tub. He could feel her watching him, and he hoped she thought the heat rising to his cheeks was due to the steam.

Without a word, she pulled a stool up to the side of the tub and laid a small, fluffy towel down so he had something to rest the back of his head against. Once he got comfortable, Padmé smiled and kissed his forehead. It was actually better that she wasn’t making a comment about what a big moment this was for him. “Close your eyes,” she whispered.

He did as she requested and slowly took a deep breath, the light vanilla scent a balm to his frazzled nerves. He hadn’t realized how tense he was. As he continued to focus on his breathing, fingers carded through his hair. It had to be an awkward angle for Padmé since she couldn’t sit behind him. After a few minutes, she began to massage his head with the gentle pressure of her fingertips. Anakin had played with his hair a few times, claiming to enjoy how soft it was, but this was infinitely more soothing.

Although Padmé didn’t speak, her touch conveyed her endless love for him. He knew without opening his eyes that she was watching the expression on his face, that despite bearing all of himself to her, she didn’t feel the need to look. She just wanted to make sure he was relaxed, and he was. His body actually felt lighter.

A hand caressed his cheek.

“Obi-Wan.”

That soft voice pulled at him.

But he wanted to stay.

“I think you should get out now. The water is barely lukewarm.”

He wiggled his toes and felt the coolness around them. How had the water . . .

“Come on. I have a soft towel for you.”

Obi-Wan looked at his hand after he lifted it up and marveled at how wrinkled his fingers were. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You did.” Padmé’s smile told him she thought he was being adorable. Thankfully, she didn’t say it out loud. “Only for about 20 minutes.”

She handed the towel to him as he rose out of the water, which he had to do slowly since he was a bit dizzy. It was a relief that Padmé had told him to get ready for bed earlier because all he wanted to do was lie down. She hovered nearby as he stepped over the edge of the tub. “I’m fine. Oh, I forgot to grab my sleep clothes.”

“I’ll be right back,” she said quickly and only opened the door wide enough to slip through before closing it again.

If she wasn’t back in a minute or two, Obi-Wan would assume she thought he wanted privacy, but he really didn’t mind. It wasn’t like she was going to gawk at him.

She came back into the room soon enough that she really had left just to get his clothes. He always wore a simple T-shirt and sleep pants, so she knew what he wanted. “None of your clothes are fun, not even your underwear. When will you let me take you shopping?”

He had to laugh at that. “Why does my _underwear_ need to be ‘fun’? Anakin’s don’t look any different.”

“He at least has bright colors and some with cute prints.” She put her shirt back on and unstopped the tub to let the water drain out. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Padmé leaned against the vanity. “He also has a pair of lacy mini shorts. I think even you would appreciate them.” At his raised eyebrows, she said, “You know, for the aesthetic.”

Obi-Wan would readily admit that both of his partners were very nice to look at. He just preferred them with their clothes on, or at least not completely naked. “Will he be upset that you told me?” He was grateful to have something to talk about while he got dressed. It seemed that no matter how many times he told himself he wasn’t bothered by Padmé seeing him, a hint of awkwardness still lingered.

“No. He actually asked me if I thought you would get uncomfortable if he wore them the next time you wanted to join us. He agrees with me that he looks good in them.”

Now Obi-Wan was curious. “Well, you can tell him that men’s lingerie does not make me uncomfortable. It’s not like he would chose to wear anything exceptionally racy.”

Padmé laughed. “Definitely not. Now what about that shopping trip?”

“You’re never going to give up, are you?” he asked with smile.

Smiling back, she shook her head.

When they walked out, Anakin was in the bedroom changing into his own sleep clothes, and after he finished, he gave Obi-Wan a kiss. “You look better.”

“Padmé has such great ideas.” He kissed her cheek and whispered a “thank you” into her ear. “I’m going to bed.”

“We’ll be careful not to wake you later,” Anakin said as he gave him a quick hug. “Good night.”

“Good night. I love you both.”

That had gotten a lot easier to say over the months, but they always looked surprised to hear it. Padmé had to stop Anakin from reaching out to hug him again. After they returned the declaration and left the room, Obi-Wan turned off the lights and got himself situated in the middle of the bed. He told himself that the reason for taking the middle was so it would be easier for them to get in, but he secretly wanted a little extra affection in the morning. And if Anakin started flailing while he slept, all Obi-Wan had to do was gather him up and hold him close, which worked only because he was of a similar stature. Padmé jokingly asked him to move in so he could do that every night. At least Obi-Wan thought she was joking. He hoped she wasn’t.

The peace he had felt in the tub slowly came back to him, and he was asleep in minutes. Obi-Wan did wake as his partners got into the bed, but all it took for him to drift off again was Padmé gently running her fingers through his hair.


End file.
